The present invention relates to the field of chat sessions, and, more particularly, to a method and system for mobile chat sessions.
The development of the Internet has created numerous communications advances. One of these advances, called Internet Relay Chat (xe2x80x9cIRCxe2x80x9d) has enabled xe2x80x9cchat sessionsxe2x80x9d that can occur between two or more participants. Each participant in a chat session is allowed to enter and send messages simultaneously, typically via typing. Sent messages are usually perceivable by each chat session participant, typically by viewing on a computer monitor.
A computer software program called a chat client allows one to access a chat session operating on a chat server running across a chat network. Other software allows chat sessions to be accessed with a Web browser. Still other software, such as Microsoft""s NetMeeting, provides text and voice chat, whiteboard, application sharing, and full-fledged video-conferencing.
Chat sessions that are open for anyone to join are typically called xe2x80x9cchat roomsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cchat groupsxe2x80x9d. Chat can also be implemented in a private, one-on-one manner. This type of chat is typically referred to as xe2x80x9cinstant messagingxe2x80x9d, because of its reputation for real-time communication. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cchatxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cinstant messagingxe2x80x9d are used synonymously. ICQ and AOL""s Instant Messenger are two examples of products that offer instant messaging. Some instant messaging products allow a user to specify a list of others (called, e.g., a xe2x80x9cbuddy listxe2x80x9d) with whom the user might want to communicate, such that the product can notify the user when one of those on the list is on-line and operating the product, and thus available for messaging. Another popular feature of instant messaging products, called xe2x80x9cActiveListsxe2x80x9d by ICQ, allows users to find others interested in the same topic.
Despite its rapidly growing popularity, chat has thus far not been focused on serving the needs of mobile users, such as automobile drivers, event spectators, shoppers, and the like. Such users often desire to chat about location-dependent issues that are related to a relatively small geographical area. Moreover, the geographical area of interest to a particular user might change as the user moves from one geographical area to another.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a method for transferring a chat session involving a mobile information device from a first chat server to a second chat server. The method includes receiving at the second chat server a transfer request. The method also includes establishing connectivity between the mobile information device and the second chat server, and releasing connectivity between the mobile information device and the first chat server.